Useless (Currently rewriting)
by Starstruckreader22
Summary: Useless - A noun used to describe an object or person that doesn't have a purpose.
1. Inko

**A/N: Hawyeet, lets get into my first BNHA story.**

_

Hisashi Midoryia, in Inko Midoryia's eyes, was pure evil. "I'll come back when he has a Quirk." Were his words to her, before one final slap, and he was gone. At night, when her little baby was asleep, she'd cry for hours, fearing what would happen when Hisashi came back. That man was pure, unadulterated, _evil_ in her eyes.

Izuku Midoryia, in Inkos eyes, was, by all standards, definitions, and purposes, an innocent child that _loved_ heroes. She remembered when he first asked her if he could watch a hero video, she gave him an amused chuckle, picked him up, sat him in the computer chair, and asked which one he wanted to watch. He, quite obviously, asked to watch All-Mights hero debut video, the hero that he had idolized ever since he could coherently think.

He added maybe 10,000 views to that video alone in the next year.

The next year, was when little Izuku was 4, he was bouncing in the backseat, his little eyes filled to the brim with excitement and hope. "Oh, Oh! Mommy, what if my Quirk was like yours and Daddy's! Then, I could attract flames to me, and move them around!" She winced as he mentioned his father. He was most likely going to come back this year, and if Izuku had a Quirk, then he'd take away her little ray of sunshine. She shuddered at that thought.

_

Oh no. Nonononono **NO!** As Inko drove home from the doctor, she knew that her little baby was going to be taken away from her indefinetly. The doctor had confirmed that little Izuku had a Quirk, and a strong one at that. Apparently, he had a mutation of her and Hisashi's Quirks. They figured _that_ out after the doctor took out a lighter, lit it, and the flame immediately began to float around Izuku. Izuku was ectsatic, of course, keeping the little flame between his palms the entire car ride home, muttering about the applications, techniques, and possible combat situations for it. Even at 4, her baby always showed he was a genious.

That was when dread filled her stomach as she saw _his _car. "Izuku?" She hated having to do this. "Yeah, mom?" She _really_ hated having to do this. "Honey, we're going have to tell Daddy a little white lie, okay?" Izuku tilted his head curiously, eyes narrowed slightly, and eyebrows furrowed. "Izuku, you need to pretend you're Quirkless while Daddy's here." That was when she saw it, his wide eyes, and his lips curl into a frown. "B-But why, Mommy?" Inko felt it, her eyes glistening, but she shook it away. "Honey, he's going to take you away if he finds out about your Quirk. And he's a not so very nice man to me, and if he takes you with him, he'll probably be not so very nice to you, too." She saw it, in his eyes, the resolution. "O-Okay Mommy, only because I wanna stay with you." She felt her heart swell as he dispersed the little flame, before looking down.

_

Hisahsi, as it turns out, was _pissed_ at the revelation his son was 'a Quirkless bastard'. She saw it, the white hot rage, and flames, in his eyes, as smoke threatened to pour from his mouth. When Izuku came to ask what was wrong, he was promptly struck by Hisashi. Inko rushed to his side, eyes watering, as her estranged 'Lover' spat on her back, and walked out, saying a "See you never, whore."

She was going to protect her baby, no matter what.

_

**A/N: WHEW! I cranked this out because why not? Anywho, it has an M-rating for a reason, ya eggs. Also, Hisashi is gonna appear later in the story.**


	2. Hate

**A/N: yO WHATS UP MY PPL, CHAPTER TWO IS OUT! Anywho, anyone know how beta reading works?**

**_Hate_** was what Hisashi felt as his very insides churned to release the flames from his stomach, smoke pouring from his flared nostrils.

He smirked, if his little bastard was Quirkless, then he needed to be weeded out, just like all of those other useless weeds. As Hisashi looked around, he found just what he needed.

He inhaled, and then_ pushed_. Literal white hot flames poured from his mouth as they began to cover the base of the apartment, the dead grass around it lighting up alarmingly fast. As he walked away, he could faintly hear the screams.

Or maybe it was his imagination, trying to satisfy his urge to burn those two to a damned crisp?

Something was off. Inko could feel it inside of her very soul. Then, the smell started. It was thick, suffocating, and she knew who did it. "Izuku, we need to leave, _now_." He only nodded, hurrying into his room, and coming out not even a minute later with a backpack filled to the brim with everything he could fit into it.

She grabbed her sons hand, after she used her Quirk to grab her phone, and dialed emergency services. She swiftly told them the address, and hung up, all the while taking her son by the hand, down the stairs, and to the parking lot, all while flames began to eat away at the building.

One thought went through Inko's head before she turned away from her once home.

_What now?_

Mitsuki Bakugo was many things, fiery, passionate, angry (sometimes), and authorative. Well, color her surprised when she gets a phone call from her unofficial sister, she would've been happy, had Inko not been hysterical. As her best friend told her about what her dick-sucking husband did, Mitsuki felt herself getting angrier by the second. And then, the final sentence, was what hit home. "Where are me and Izuku gonna stay now?"

...

...

...

"With me."


	3. Time

**Xerzo LotCN: I'm gonna say this, yes, Izuku WILL get OFA. In fact, his max percentage is going up to a hefty {Spoiler}****percentage. Now, on to the story!**

Katsumi Bakugou was surprised. Not about one thing, but two. Her best friend had gotten his Quirk! She was _so _excited about that. But... Then came the other surprise. Izuku's father had burned down their apartment after Inko lied about her son's quirk. _Where are they gonna live now? _Was her first question. Her second one was a simple _Whats Deku's Quirk? _

She had her answers soon enough.

The first one was answered when her old hag had sat her down and talked to her about the Midorya's moving in with them. It outright shocked her, but then, realization dawned on the young girls face. She got to live with her best friend! It was (probably) temporary, but what the hell? She wanted to enjoy it while it lasted!

The second one was answered when the two arrived. Izuku, with his backpack full of All Might memorabilia, and Inko, with her wallet, phone, keys, and puffy red eyes. The old hag told her and Izuku to go hang out in her room, and Izuku's face lit up faster than her explosions could ignite.

"C'mon, C'mon! I gotta show you my Quirk, Kacchan!" She'd grin maniacally as she followed the energetic boy to her room, the eyes of the former gleaming with excitement. After he got Katsumi sat down in her bed, he looked at her. "Fire off an explosion." Her eyebrow would raise, but she would comply, an all spark, no bite flash going off in her hand.

Though, she didn't expect what happened next. The flames generated from her explosion were floating in mid-air, still crackling, while Deku held out his left hand. Katsumi's eyes widened at the sight before she squealed in happiness (keep in mind this is Katsumi we're talking about) and tackle-hugged him, causing the flames to disperse from his lapse in concentration. "Deku..."

"...this means we can be heroes together."

...

**A/N: YO! I'm alive, with another chapter. Now, I don't wanna be a complete cuck, but, we are gonna be doing a MASSIVE time skip, which will be ten years. That'll give them four extra years to prep! Also yes, I'm making U.A. a college, because of lemons.**


	4. 10 Years later

**Please read the A/N at the end.**

...

Izuku was having an... Odd day. First, he had noticed a few girls from the different groups looking at him funnily, next, he was being asked if he would like to join one of them for a movie, and finally, Katsumi coming in and nearly exploding the girl who had asked him to bits.

It was confusing. Katsumi was always protective of him, but even she took it to another level today. He whirled a little bit of flame into his palm as he walked under an overpass, muttering to himself about why his friend was acting so brashly.

What he hadn't noticed, however, was the manhole cover being slid open, with a foul, sludge-like substance oozing out of it, before covering it back up. "A medium-large sized meat suit? That'll be a_ great _way to hide from **_him_**."

It was too late when Izuku realized that slime was now trying to push itself down his throat, the flame he had earlier being dispersed. _W-What the hell?! I'm gonna die if he keeps doing this! Calm down and think... A_-_AHA!_

...

The Sludge Villain felt something _hot_ in the boy's throat, as his liquid body began boiling away, which, mind you, was _extremely _painful, because of his mutation Quirk. He snarled, before the heat in the boy's throat raised alarmingly fast, causing him to howl in pain. That was when the Villain felt the boy beginning to go limp, HA! He was gonna get away!

But then everything went to hell in a handbasket for the Gelatinous Villain. He knew he was too slow as the manhole cover he made sure to close went flying up, embedding itself into the top of the overpass. He knew he had fucked himself over as a voice exclaimed: **"I AM HERE!" **And to put a cherry on top of this 'fuck you' cake, he was sent splattering into tiny pieces, unable to reform because of the dizziness of being cut that small cost him.

...

Izuku woke to the sound of a voice trying to get his attention. What were they saying? **"-oung man? Are you awake?"**

Then it registered.

This was fucking _All-Might._

And he was frozen in place like this!

**"I APOLOGIZE, YOUNG MAN! I HOPE THIS VILLAIN DIDN'T CAUSE YOU TO MUCH STRIFE." **

And then All-Might, _the _All-Might, bowed down in front of him.

"W-Woah, you don't have anything to apologize for! Even the number-one Hero c-can make mistakes!" All-Might stood tall once more, an eyebrow raised at the boy. **"Well, I best be off! Though, may I get your name, Young** **man?"**

_'OhMyGodHeWantsToKnowMyName-'_

"I-Izuku Midoriya, Sir!" He managed out, _thank goodness_. **"Well, I hope you do good things in the future, Young Midoriya! Goodbye!"** And in a loud _Whoosh! _the Number One Hero was gone.

_'Wait, I forgot his autograph! Crap!'_

...

Katsumi wasn't very happy right now. The fact that Fingers and Eyes were following her was irking her to her very short limit. Honestly, why were they intent on trailing her every-fucking-where?! It was outright _annoying_. Then, she saw Eyes pull out a pack of... Oh _hell_ no.

Katsumi smacked the pack of cigarettes away with a smouldering palm. Her eyes showed a burning anger, one even worse then her normal look. "What the _FUCK_, Eye-Balls?! You tryna get me blacklisted from U.A.?!"

Eyes merely chuckled. "L-Lighten up a bit, Kaccha-" _SMACK-KABOOM! _...Katsumi had expected Eyes to be on the ground at that moment. Instead, she had found her hand to be stuck inside some kinda goop. "Ah, a girl? To hell with it, I need to get away, so get over here, you little bitch!

The chaos that ensued would be on the news for the months to come.

...

As Izuku walked down his route, he heard a loud _KABOOM!_ and heard voices. He took a look to his left, and saw the crowd. This was the perfect opportunity to take notes! So, he got ready to take his notebook out, until he sawnthe source of all the commotion. It was the slime villain. Ah, that was okay, maybe the bottles slipped from All Mights pocket?

He met eyes with the person in the slime villains clutches

Then, Izuku felt something _snap._

...

**A/N: Heyo, it's ya boi, Star! I wanted to explain some things, so please, don't skip this.**

**1.) All Might is in near perfect condition, though he still has a less buff form.**

**2.) The reason most of my chapters are so short is because I honestly can't do anything too long, otherwise I loose motivation.**

**3.) OFA and Izuku's Quirk are going to be seperate, meaning he can use OFA on its own, or with his Quirk.**

**P.S: Whoever the fuck spammed 'Muda' in the reviews, will no longer get any attenetion from me in their reviews.**


	5. Snapped

Snapped was the only thing that could describe what Izuku was experiencing right now. His fists seared with a powerful heat, his eyes gleaming with specs of orange. In an instant, he was over the barrier, the flames around him beginning to pull at his innate call.

Steam hissed from his mouth as the previously mentioned flames began to coalesce around him, forming into two fists made of white hot flames, and his eyes taking on a full hue of orange, flames now spewing from his mouth.

All of this took a mere five seconds.

Katsumi's barely conscious eyes widened as she watched her best friend, fucking decimate the slime that had captured her, followed by his footsteps and a "Kacchan!" This was all while her consciousness faded in and out, until she succumbed to the darkness.

Izuku walked along the sidewalk, his eyes downtrodden as he walked.

Katsumi was fine, thank GOD.

But, he now sported an extremely empty stomach, and worry that ebbed at his soul. That is, until in a woosh of air, and the All Might was in front of him! Wait… Was he here to scold him, too?! Like all of those other heroes?

"Young man!" Ah shit, here it comes… "That was quite impressive! Rushing in to save that young lady!" What. The young boy looked up at his idol, and felt himself flood with happiness. "Wha-" All Might held up a hand. "My boy! I have an offer for you!" And, in a puff of smoke, he was standing in front of a different, all beit still muscular, man. "But! I have a question for you first!" Well, maybe he could answer said question had he not just been hit by the bombshell that is his fucking idols true form.

"What went through your head?"

Now that was a surprise. He managed to scramble up just enough sense to reply. "Nothing." He said, looking at his idol.

Izuku realized that even with his recent growth spurt, the hero had inches amany over him.

"Hm… Y'know, true heroes sometimes share stories of when they were younger, about how they rushed head-first into danger without a single thought! And I believe, young man, that you are worthy of becoming my successor, and inheriting my Quirk!"

The young boys eyes widened at that statement. "What do you mean 'inherit your Quirk'?" It was impossible! At least, it used to be.

"My Quirk, One For All, is a Quirk that gives the user immense power! It is cultivated by the current user, and then passed down, allowing their successor to add upon the powerhouse that is this Quirk! And I, unfortunately, cannot be the symbol of peace forever, you know! So, wadya say, you wanna accept my offer?"

Izuku thought… And I mean he thought, as in that deep, life changing, philosophical shit.

And then resolve filled his eyes. "And who in their right mind wouldn't accept such an offer?! Obviously I'll do it!"

All Might poofed into his muscle form, deep, rich, booming laughter coming from his chest. "A precise decision maker, I like it! Now, your body may be fine as it is, but, just in case, meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow at 5:30!"

And with a nod from Izuku, the number one hero was off.

Izuku did just as he was told, though, his eyes were still a little hazy. He wasn't really used to waking up this early…

Then, he saw the heaps of garbage and scrap, towering over even the tallest of trees nearby, which really weren't that tall.

"Ah, Young Midoryia! I see you're early!"

Yep, and it definitely didn't have to do with him waking up at 4 from a rather bad nightmare...

"So, my boy, in order to inherit OFA, you must clear this beach in under 12 months!" then, normal-Might got beside him. "I'm gonna be honest, even with your body like it is, this is gonna be serious hell!"

A spark of determination lit up in Izukus eyes. "I can do this!"

Oh God he couldn't do this-

Maybe trying to pull a nearly fully assembled Sedan with All Might on top of it wasn't the best idea…

"S-Sir, I hate to be a nuisance, but c-could you kindly get off?! I can barely pull this thing as is!"

All Might gave a hearty, booming laugh at that.

"My boy, I'm doing this to show you that maybe starting with these old cars isn't such a good idea! You could hurt yourself, you know!"

In hindsight, that made a lot if sense,

3 months later

Izuku gave a grunt as he pulled on a refrigerator, the giant, useless hunk of metal groaning in protest. He gave a grunt of annoyance, before quite literally flaming the fridge, the last of the fire spewing from his mouth a moment later.

"Dammit, now I'm hungry…"

Another 3 months later…

Izuku had three-fourths of the beach clean, and it showed. Before, he did have muscles, though they were never as pronounced as this. A while ago, he had to get his mom to buy him some looser fitting clothes, so that way when he filled out, he wouldn't have to worry about feeling like being strangled.

The girls at school were honestly noticing him much more then normal, sending wide-eyed stares at him as they blushed, and even a few of the more… Okay, yeah, there was no other word for this, slutty girls wanted his sole attention.

All except Kacchan, that is. Izuku was glad that at least she wasn't fawning over him… Though, one time, he coulda swore she was blushing, but thats just him.

You already know how many months later.

Izuku gave one final huff, as the last piece of garbage from this damned beach was loaded onto All-Mights pickup.

As All Might arrived, he could see the form of Izuku, sitting at the steps, waiting.

"Holy… SHIT!" He transformed at the last part, before sitting beside his protege.

"I'm proud of you, my boy. I believe it is time for you to inherit OFA!"

That put a smile on Izukus face, and a determined one at that.

"So, with great power, comes great responsibility, yadda yadda, you know the drill! Now, we have three years to get your body acquainted with this new Quirk!" All Might said, as he buffed uo, before plucking a strand of hair from his head, and holding it out to Izuku.

"Now, eat this!"

"Wat."

After begrudgingly eating the hair, and being told to wait a few hours and meet back up with

All Might, Izuku went on home, where he ever so quietly opened the door.

Y'know, he'd think on this later, but when the unfamiliar, yet familiar, face of his father, spewing smoke from his lips as his yellow eyes gleamed in rage, as he held his wife up in the air by the collar of her shirt.

"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Smack! "AND WHEN THAT LITTLE BRAT GETS HOME, HE'S GONNA FIND HIS LITTLE MOMMY DEAREST BURNT TO A CRISP!"

For the second time in his life, Izuku snapped.

"Get the fuck away from my mom."

Hisashi was many things, controlling, abusive, manipulative, but one thing he was not was a door mat.

His eyes looked over to the worthless trash that is his son, as his lips curled upwards into a dangerous smile. "Ah, Son! Glad to see your finally home! So that way, you can watch this little whore burn!"

CRACK!

Pain. Hisashi felt pain, as he saw his sons eyes gleaming with pure rage.

The man dropped Inko as he held a hand to his now-swelling cheek. Flames began to fall forth from his mouth, and with a mighty heave, they spewed in a concentrated pillar at Izuku, who matched it with his own, green ones.

As the heat in the room dispersed, Hisashi grinned, a feral, nefarious grin.

"So, you can breathe fire just like your old man, huh? Oh, you'll make for the perfect potegé!"

In a burst of speed, Hisashi threw Izuku against a wall, causing a few framed photos to fall to the ground. One of them was of the few pictures of him and Kacchan, laughing and playing together.

Then, Izuku felt something surge. Everything moved in slow motion as he watched Hisashi burn the photo, all with a smile.

KRACKABOOM!

And then, Hisashi felt himself go flying through a window, skidding to a halt after rolling.

Izuku, on the other hand, had a taught grimace on his face as green plasma crackled around his arm, his eyes flaming with a now cold, calculated rage. "Fuck. You." were the last words Hisashi would hear from Izuku in quite a while, as a black portal engulfed the firey man.

Fuck.

After that incident, Izuku had to come up with a lie about the sudden boost in strength.

"I think its another part of my Quirk. I call it 'Plasma Stockpile.'"

Thank God she bought that explanation…

The next day.

Izuku had to postpone the meeting, and as he paced around the now-clean beach, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Young Midoryia?" That was the voice of his mentor.

"A-Ah, sorry, All-Might! I was just busy thinking…" If the look on Izuku's face was anything to go by, it was probably something All Might shouldn't pry into.

"All Might, something happened when I came home yesterday…"

And so, Izuku explained what had happened, with the look of an unidentified emotion splaying across his idols features.

"-a-and, I don't know what would have happened had I s-stayed away f-for much l-longer…"

All Might felt rage at that vile man, who wasn't even worthy of being called Izukus sperm donor. He felt OFA surging through his body, as steam rose into the air. The sand around him was beginning to be pushed away by the full power of his 100%, causing a small crater to form around himself.

"Young Midoryia, let me say this, if I see this man at any point in time, forgive me, for I may commit a grievous act upon him."

Translation: Let me see him around and his ass is grass.

Izuku just gave a shakey nod.

"A-Actually, I think One For All manifested when I punched him…"

That put a stop to the heroes rage. "Really, now?"

Thick bands of plasma began to crackle around Izukus form, turning parts of the sand into glass.

"So, young man, you think you can take me on? Bring it, and we'll see how strong you really are!"

And, on that day, student and teacher utterly reformed the sand on a now pristine beach.

2.5 years later.

"-o out with me."

Izuku blinked.

"Kachan, I can't hear you…"

Katsumi gave her best friend a glare, before huffing.

"Go out with me."

Izuku.exe has stopped working.

…

**_A/N: Guess who!~ It took me a while to write this stuff. Also, I'm gonna start sticking with an upload schedule called whenever-the-fuck-I-want._****_Until next time,_****_Stay Starstruck, my readers._**


	6. Interest

Izuku looked down at her.

Kaachan looked up at him.

Yes.

She looked up.

Izuku had apparently hit a growth spurt in the following years.

And hot. Fucking. Dayum.

Izuku had grown well, in Katsumi's opinion.

Shit, we're getting off track here.

Anywho, Katsumi looked up at him, her red eyes lacking their normal temperament, meeting with his green eyes that held a spark to them.

"Sure! Where do you wanna meet?"

'OHTHANKGODIFEELLIKEIMAPASSTHEFUCKOUT-'

If the grin on Katsumi's face was anything to go by, then he was apparently in for a treat.

Name: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya.

Quirk: Pyro.

Height: 6 ft. 5 in.

Description of Quirks abilities:

Fire Breath: Izuku can breathe fire from his mouth, somehow using any food he has in his stomach as the fuel. Extreme overuse can cause extreme atrophy, hunger, and in some cases statvation.

Pyrokinesis: Izuku can manipulate any existing flames around himself, or the ones he produces from his mouth.

Plasma Stockpile: In some way, shape or form, Izuku is capable of stockpiling massive amounts of plasma, and then using it as a booster for every one of his physical aspects.

He cannot go over 50%, otherwise bone breakage/extreme swelling may occur.

Izuku walked into his house on autopilot, thinking about what todays training might entail.

'I wander if mom can make some Katsudon for dinner tonight...'

Maybe later. She was at work right now, and he had some preparations to make for next week.

What event is happening next week, you may ask?

Well, the U.A. entrance exam, of course! You'd have to be living under a rock to not have heard about it.

He also had a date with Katsumi tomorrow.

'Fuck.'

"Izu, I'm home!"

Izuku looked over to his mom.

Funny thing: He was way taller then her.

Like, by a solid foot.

"A PHONE CALL IS HERE, A PHONE CALL IS HERE, A PHO-"

Izuku answered, holding a hand up to tell his mom to give him a moment.

"Hello, Young Midoriya! I need you to come visit me at the beach, we need to talk!"

"Yessir!"

With a beep, Izuku hung up.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Inko asked.

Izuku smiled and nodded. "Everything is fine, mom. Mr. Yagi just needs to talk to me at the beach, is all."

And so, the young man proceeded to get dressed in a loose-fitting All-Might themed shirt, some blue-jeans, and his red high tops.

On the way there, Izuku thought.

Mainly about why the hell Kaachan would ask him out like that.

He could ponder on that later.

Right now, he had to meet with his da- I mean All-Might.

A figure sat in front of a screen, watching, waiting.

Ya know, he was feeling rather stressed today...

"Pet, relieve me of today's stresses, immediately."

A woman clad in mere rags whimpered, before crawling on all fours to do what her master had told her too.

Izuku had arrived at the beach, looking around for his mentor.

"Young Midoriya!"

There he is.

"Yagi-sensei!" Yes, he may be 18, but he could still run and hug whoever he deems fit, dang it!

"Why'd you need me to come to the beach? Is there more trash?"

All-Might shook his head no. "You see, we need to discuss the next part of your training with One-For-All."

And in a cloud of smoke, All-Might was buff, and he held out his hand.

"Black whip, activate!"

The young man's eyes widened as black tendrils shot from his mentors hand, latched onto a tree across the beach, and pulled him across.

"Young Midoriya, it's time for you to use the previous holders Quirks!"

Izuku could only watch with an open mouth and a blank mind.

The Next Day.

Izuku was ready! He was on his way to pick Kaachan up for their d-d-d-d-d-da-

Yeah he couldn't even think about it without stuttering.

Anywho, he was ready! She had told him to 'dress casual'.

Well his casual consisted of a shirt that said 'Tuxedo' on it, some khaki shorts, and again, his signature red high-tops.

There were certain reasons Izuku wore loose clothes. The first one was he didn't like woman openly ogling his muscles.

Like, looking at them with wide eyes and blushes.

The second reason was because he always had trouble with his underwear, and if he wore anything too right then the outlined bulge would attract a bit too much attention.

Oh, hey, he's here.

Ding Dong~

Izuku then heard shuffling followed by one Mitsuki Bakugou looking up at him.

Yeah. He was pretty damn tall.

"You here to pick up the brat?"

A thumbs up was her answer.

...For fucks sake. Katsumi started at Izuku, and Izuku started at Katsumi.

The latter was wide eyed, with a towel barely covering her nudeness.

The former was wide eyed while his brain began to short fuse, with a blush steadily creeping up and invading his cheeks.

SMACKABOOM!

One red mark across the cheek later, along with a snickering Mitsuki...

"Deku, bring that shit up and I'll blow your ass up to kingdom come."

A silent thumbs up was her answer.

They reached the place.

"...Well, I'm paying."

'DAMNIT-'

Katsumi glared at him, though it was lacking her usual heat.

"So, your telling me the day you almost obliterated that girl..."

"...Was the day I was planning on asking you out. And then the sludge bitch happened."

Izuku nodded, as he dug into his Katsudon. He snickered as he saw Kacchan trying to outmatch the spiceiness of the previously mentioned dish.

Thanks to his fireproof mouth, he could take on any kind of spice thrown his way.

And, well, he managed to aquire something from this places secret menu called 'Katsudon: Hell Edition.'

Anyone who has tried it in the past has failed to keep it in...

Except for Izuku, of course. Yes, it was spicy, but he could handle it.

"D-Damnit, Deku... How the hell can you manage to eat something that tastes like the devils ass?!"

Izuku gave a snort of amusement.

Chu~

And Katsumi was off.

Izuku was on cloud 9 right now, walking along the streets to him and his moms home.

Thump!

...Izuku looked down to see a girl no ldrr then seven clinging to his leg, shaking, and muttering "Please don't let him take me again... H-He lets his men do bad things to me..."

Izuku felt One For All begin to surge in his core, all around every part of his body. (Wait, why hasn't he done this before? Meh. He'll figure it out later.)

"C-Chisaki is gonna punish me if he finds m-me..."

Izuku picked the young girl up, and looked into her crimson eyes. "Don't worry, why?" And then he proceeded to do the most All-Mightiest face ever. "Because I am here!"

"Eri, where did you run off this time? You know I don't like letting the boys punish you." Plasma silently crackled around him, thankfully not harming Eri.

With a leap, Izuku was on his way home to explain what had happened to his mom.

"Mom, we have a problem!"


	7. Exam

Chisaki was on the verge of exploding with this distasteful emotion, it made his quite clear conscious swim in red, and his vision black out from time to time.

If only Eri were here to let him relieve his stress... No. It's not what you think, either.

He basically tears her apart, atom. By. Atom. Until he's satisfied, and puts her back together again.

She would never scream. If she did, he would do it all over again to teach the little runt a lesson.

With a hiss of rage, he slipped his glove off, and turned an entire building, along with any occupants in it, to a fine dust.

"...Rappa, it's Overhaul, I need you to call in the League. We're not putting this meeting with them off anymore."

...

"Okay, so you have your apple slices?" Eri nodded. "And you'll listen to my Mom while I'm gone?" Another one. "Okay. Be good, Eri!"

And Izuku was off.

On the walk to U.A., he thought about how much if a hassle it was to integrate Eri into his daily life. 'Now I know what mom felt like, hehe...'

Oh look at that he's here-

As Izuku walked, he remembered the talk he had with All Might about the situation.

Flash Back time~

"So, Young Midoriya, what is it that you needed to tell me?"

Izuku looked solemn, yet serious. "I-I found a little girl on my way home from hanging out with Kacchan... And she had bandages all over her arms. _BANDAGES_. And she mentioned someone named Chisaki, or something. When I asked her who it was, she clammed up. It's disturbing, because when that happened, she would mutter about how Chisakis 'Friends' would do BAD things to her. And Chisaki himself would hurt her in ways that are beyond both our beliefs."

All Might felt One-For-All begin to surge once more, his eyes gleaming in the light dangerously. 'I think it's about time I had a talk with an old friend...'

...

Overhaul sat across from the representative for the League of Villains. His eyes were narrowed, and they held a fiery, burning bloodlust that would make even the strongest of heroes, sans All-Might, tremble in their boots.

"Here's the deal. We fund you, and in turn, you and your subordinates do some field work for us when we need it. Deal?"

Overhauls eyes narrowed, scanning the official looking contract. "Well then..." Chisaki sighed, before signing his name. "We have a deal."

The Reprisentative smiled, his sickly yellow eyes filling with some twisted version of joy. "Well, it'll be a pleasure working with you, Overhaul. Here's my card, call me when you may need our help, too.

Chisaki looked down at said card, and his eyes widened.

'Hisashi Midoriya, Fire Starter, Ultra Arson, and the villain Match Stick.'

...

Izuku hummed as he walked into U.A.'s entrance, not paying any mind to his surroundings.

_Trip_.

'Well, guess I'l-'

Hey wait why wasn't he hitting the ground-

Izuku looked to see a girl /WAY/ shorter then him, with her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry for using my Quirk on you! It would be a bad omen if you tripped today, yeh?"

Izuku felt himself get put back into a standing position, before she muttered a 'release', and his weight was with him once more. "Well, thanks, but we better hurry before they stop letting people in!"

The brunettes face shifted to one of surprise.

_After the auditorium scene, which was the same except with Katsumi having innuendos galore._

Izuku stretched his body, his joints making minimal pops. 'Oh, hey, its that girl who saved me! Maybe I should go day hi!'

Before he could begin to walk over there, Izuku felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "And _what_ do you think you're doing? As you can see, that girl is concentrating on trying to pass the exam!"

Izuju deadpanned at the shorter male. "I'm _THANKING _her, y'know, T-H-A-N-K-I-N-G. Something you do whe-"

"**_START!_**"

And Izuku was gone.

...

A green blur smashed through multiple robots, melted servos, joints, and parts were being sent every-which-way. Izuku atopped for a breather, tallying up all the points in his head. '...Thats 69!'

"**_3 MINUTES REMAINING_**!"

Oh. Izuku absentmindedly punched a one-pointer, before plopping down on its destroyed shell. It was break ti-

KA-

"What?"

-BOOOOOM!

Izuku looked into the sky, only to see the silhouette of an All-Might shaped robot, red eye glowing ominously

"**HAVE FEAR, FOR I AM EVERYWHERE!**"

What. The. _Fuck_.

"H-Help!"

Hey, that voice wa-

"**TARGET FOUND, ACTIVATING MOVE: DETROIT-**"

"-SMAAAASH!"

The Evil-Might let out a mechanical hiss as it was sent flying into a building.

'IS THIS THE FUCKING ZERO POINTER?!'

Izuku dodged a punch, before inhaling, and sending a pillar of blue flames at the Zero Pointer.

It merely laughed, before clapping it's hands together and sending a shockwave throughout the city.

"**MOVE: DELEWARE SMASH!**"

'The collateral is gonna be high if this keeps going... Shit, I haven't been able to use it properly, but this better fucking work.'

In a blur, Izuku was in front of Evil-Might.

"BLACK WHIP, CAROLINA SMASH EDITION!"

The mechanical monstrosity didn't have any time to react before its entire body was cut into four.

Izuku huffed as black whip preceded back into his skin.

'Okay, time to help this nice girl.'

As soon as he tried to lift the concrete, he felt his body seize up.

'Oh hey the sky-'

And then the world went black.

...

Hisashi arrived out of the portal, contract in hand, and face set in stone.

"Hisashi."

The mentioned man _almost _flinched at the words. Almost.

"Did he sign it?"

He nodded.

A man with silvery-grey hair smiled, his blue eyes gleaming maliciously. "Good, good... If they hadn't signed, I would've had to... _punish_ you, just like whenever you came back battered and bruised after being beaten by your own son..."

Hisashi felt an involuntary shudder go through him, as he remembered that day.

_Flash Back._

Hisashi stumbled out of the portal, his breathing ragged.

"What goes around, comes around, as they say, Hisashi. You have lost the right of me calling you my son after I found out what you did to your own /family/. Even I'm not that evil."

Hisashi felt fear seep into his bones.

"Normally, I'd make you into a Nomu, but this time, however, I will make sure you learn your lesson..."

And for the rest of the day, Hisashi only knew pain, suffering, and torture for his sins.

End.

**A/N: hmm... yes. I think it's about time to make canon a little bit different, don'tcha think?**

**Also, thanks for reviewing! It really gives me a lot of motivation.** **Anywho, I need all of you to help me come up with four other Quirks. I already have an idea for the next one, and trust me, you JoJo fans are gonna love it.**

**You thought it was the Quirk, but it was me, DIO!**

**_Edit:_**

**I forgot to say, but Izuku passed out because using Black Whip burns insane amounts of stamina to use at this point. Remember, he's JUST learning how to use it. He had three years to get used to OFA, but only a week to get used to Black Whip combined with it.**


	8. Aftermath and things to come

Yagi Toshinori was rarely ever nervous. That was a fact that he himself could confirm.

Yet, standing in front of the Midoriya residence, dressed like he was, he felt like his stomach was about to explode with butterflies!

With a trembling finger, he rung the doorbell.

'You got this, Yagi. It's merely asking a friend to go out!'

Yet it just wasn't that simple.

His feelings for none other then Inko Midoriya were hard to explain.

He thought that it would simply become a techer-parent relationship, not some overly complicated mess in his head!

He raised his hand, and knocked. He really hop-

"Ah, Yagi-sensei?"

Shit.

Inko Midoriya was finishing up bathing Eri when Izuku called for her. With a re-assuring pat, she told her to go and play with 'Izu' for a bit.

After managing to get her hair into a small bun, she walked to the door, coming face-to-face with the hulking hunk that was helping her son with his Quirk.

"Ah, Toshi, what brings you by today?"

Inko had to admit, when her son had told her about some 'extra training' she was worried that it would be costly.

Then one Toshinori Yagi swooped in and told her about how he would pay for the weights and extra food that were required.

That was the first of many things that helped her feelings slowly develop for him.

He was like the father Izuku never had. He was basically the perfect role model for Eri, and he knew how to cook!

He also held a gentleness to him whenever he dealt with Eri, almost like he knew about the way she was treated.

And the way her Izuku's eyes brightened around him was the final selling point.

Snapping out of her reminiscing, she looked up at Toshinori. "Would you like to come in, Toshi?"

Damnit,

That nickname was another weak spot for him.

"Actually, I'm in quite a hurry, but…" He quickly gave her the flowers,"Wouldyouliketogooutsomewherebetween3and5tomorrow?"

Inko, somehow, understood all of that.

"I'd love to!"

Toshinori felt all the tension from this leave his body. "Okay! It's a date, now I must go and get everything ready!"

And with a small One-For-All boosted run, he was gone.

**000**

Katsumi gave another frustrated yell as she sent an explosion-enhanced elbow strike at the punching bag.

What if she got points deducted because of the way she acted?

What if they decided to put her in gen-ed because they thought she needed to cool down?!

Katsumi knew the way she acted was off-putting, and that was a very good reason to worry.

She acted like this on purpose, not because of some inferiority complex, but because all those damn extras needed to learn that she wasn't interested in any of 'em!

Another followed, along with a few knee strikes.

They think that they could just grab onto her coat-tail and go along for the ride, while she does the work.

The chain was on the verge of snapping again as she sent a flurry of strikes.

And only Deku, who she knew put in hard work and dedication because of the limitations of his Quirk, had managed to keep up with her, shaking off all the fakes that wanted to leech from his fame when he was older.

She was gonna be number one, yeah, but Deku was gonna be the All-Might of the next generation, saving people with a smile and all that hope inspiring bullshit.

With one final yell, she hit the bag across the room, making everything rattle.

...Maybe she should find another way to relax.

The next day.

Izuku was weight lifting whenever he heard his door bust open, followed by an "It's here!"

Izuku quickly put Eri down, yes he used her as a weight, and quickly nabbed the envelope.

He immediately tore into it, only for small disk to fall out and clatter to the ground.

**"I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION!"**

Izuku almost choked on the air.

**"You see, the reason my crime fighting has been lacking this past week, is because I'm now a teacher at U.A!"**

Inko felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

**"Anywho, Young Midoriya, you managed to pass with a solid score of 70 villain points!"**

Eri squealed, and hugged Izuku's side at that.

**"But! We weren't just judging your combat potential! We also included… RESCUE POINTS!"** Holo-Might pressed a button on a remote as a score-board popped up beside him.

**"You, Young Midoriya, have 70 Villain Points, and 60 Rescue Points! This puts you at the number one spot, and one of the top two in U.A to ever get a score above 100! Now, come, Young Man, this is your hero academia!"**

Then the projection cut off.

Izuku could only stare, as he realized something. He was one of the top two highest scoreres in the enterance exams?

Then that could only mean…

_RING RING_

Oh, look it's Kacchan. With a tap, Izuku held his phone to his ear. "DON'T THINK THOSE STUPID DUES EX MACHINA POINTS ARE WORTH ANYTHING IN MY BOOK, DEKU-"

"Okay, Kacchan, okay…"

**000**

Hisashi looked at their latest charge.

Some new kid named… Tenko Shimura.

Hisashi smiled inwardly, making a mental note to tell All For One about such an unusual, yet welcome, development.

"You're hired. But would you mind telling me your Quirk?"

Tenko looked at him. "Decay, I can touch anything with all five fingers and it'll turn inti dust."

With a nod, Hisashi stood, and held his hand out to him.

With a shake, (and a withheld pinky), the two began to make there way back to base.

This will be… Interesting.

**000**

**_A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but I just feel like I need to get back into the swing of things before I try going for longer chapters._**

**_Also, gasp. Shiggy isn't with the league? You'll have to find out why in the next chapter!_**

**_Anywho, follow and favorite._**

**_Your reviews give me life._**

**_And have a wonderful day!_**

**_P.S: I may be considering putting my story on Archive of our own._**

**_P.S.S: You people still need to send reviews or PM me about Izuku's other Quirks, don't forget that!_**


End file.
